


Devil in Disguise

by SrtaDraconis



Series: Supernatural One-Shots [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s11:e11, Other, Season 11 Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 21:57:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5842426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SrtaDraconis/pseuds/SrtaDraconis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Satanás sale a pasear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devil in Disguise

Oh, esto sí es vida. 

Caminar por ahí, con el olor del azufre como compañero. 

Oh, como Satanás ha extrañado el olor del azufre.

Observando con más cuidado, Crowley ha hecho un buen trabajo con el infierno, claro que no lo oyeron de él pero el comerciante tiene un buen gusto en tortura moderna. 

Bien, hora de llevar a este saco de carne…o ángel…o carnangel, a pasear. 

Sí, Cassie de verdad que no está disfrutando mucho esto. Se ha mantenido callado y en la esquina de mal humor y con un pizca de miedo, solo que sin cantar showtunes y sin   
tocarse las bolas por supuesto.

Su pobre hermanito, tan deprimido, tan patéticamente enamorado.

Se hizo famoso por su desprecio hacia las otras creaciones de su padre, pero hay que ver que Padre de verdad se lucio con la Tierra. Estar sentado allí en ese parque le hace querer quedarse allí para siempre. 

Sin embargo, él es Lucifer y es hora que se reúna con uno de sus hermanos ¿cómo se llama? Ah, sí, no le interesa.


End file.
